Memories of the Heart
by sneaky.silent.ninja
Summary: What if Loki did use Verdandi's spell on Mayura? Would it be strong enough to make her forget him? oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own MDLR nor do I have anything to do with the manga or anime. I merely use the characters and story line for my stories.

**Memories of Heart**

"What's the matter, Daidouji?" Narugami asked cheerfully. "Did you think of someplace else we could look for Loki?"

Mayura hung her head, a sad look in her eyes. "There is none."

"Huh?" Narugami blinked.

"There's nowhere we can look for him." She repeated. "If I think about it, I don't know a thing about Loki. So even if I wanted to search, there's no place that comes to mind.. That's how little I know him.

"Don't say that, Mayura." Narugami said.

"But it's true" Mayura went on. "I'm like Alice in Wonderland. One day I wake up and all the great things in my life are gone. And now Loki is gone, too. I have this feeling I'll never see him again. I've felt like this before, a long time ago. I'm sorry, Narugami.

Mayura took off, running.

" Mayura!" Narugami called.

She turned back to look at him. "I'm sorry for bothering you while you're working. Thanks for your help." She smiled. "I'll go on looking for him by myself."

"Oh, okay." Narugami said.

"See you." Mayura waved. She began running again.

Sometime later, Mayura came to a halt in front of the Enjaku Detective Agency. She opened the main door and looked around.

Are they all gone? She wondered.

She walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Loki's office door. She put her hand on the doorknob.

But wait. She thought. He might get mad at me again if I just barge in.

Suddenly, a noise came from inside the office.

"LOKI!!!!" Mayura shouted, charging through the door. "huh?"

Sitting behind the desk was not who she thought it would be.

"Um….Who are you?" she asked.

Loki-Kami stood up and smiled. "Would you care to go for a walk with me?" he asked.

"It's just, there's nowhere else I can look for him." Mayura said, sitting on a bench.

"I see." Loki said, sitting next to her, staring at Verdandi's flower.

"So I was wondering. How do you know Loki?" Mayura asked. "Are you related?"

"No," Loki said. "I'm more of a friend."

"A friend…." Mayura said. "So am I. Well, anyway, I'd better get back to my search. I don't know where to look, but I'll just look wherever I can. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait." Loki said. "I was wondering, perhaps I may be of some use to use to you. Because you seem rather tired."

Mayura smiled. "Thanks but that's okay. I appreciate the thought." She turned and began to walk away.

"Mayura" Loki said. "I'm a god. Therefore, I'll grant you one wish." He held out Verdandi's flower.

Mayura giggled. "You're kind of like Loki. It's true I like mysteries and the occult and things like that, but I don't believe in gods. When I was little, my mom got very sick. I prayed and prayed for her to get better. For her not t be taken away from me. But it didn't work."

Loki stared at her, lost for words.

"Excuse me. I'd better go." Mayura said. "I wonder is I'm going to loose someone else that I care for deeply. I….hope not."

"My name……..is Loki"

Mayura stopped dead. "What?"

"It's me"

Mayura turned to look at him. "No." she said. "That's impossible."

"I assure you, I'm not lying." Loki said.

"But how? Mayura stuttered.

"I told you. I'm a god. That's why you haven't been able to find me." Loki explained. "I have been in this form. I'll be returning to the world of the gods. I just came to say….goodbye."

Mayura fell to he knees. "That's not…true. It can't be."

"Hey. What's wrong?" Loki asked.

Mayura stared at him with a tear stained face. "All this time….I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

Loki sighed. "I could never find the right time to." He knelt down and pulled her into an embrace. "Would you be happier not knowing? Would you be happier if you forgot everything?" he asked, flower in hand.

"What are you doing?" Mayura demanded. "What do you mean, 'forget'?"

"I am sorry." Loki whispered. "But this is for the best."

Mayura gave him a blank look.

"Good bye, Mayura" Loki said, leaving.

I know you, don't I? Mayura thought. You're Loki-Kami. I remember Loki and Narugami and Fenrir. Who are they again? Where do I know that from?

A blinding light engulfed Mayura.

Loki? Who is he again? Mayura wondered. I knew him, didn't I? Loki and Narugami and Fenrir. I still think about them. I still saw them. I still saw………Loki………….

**THE END**


End file.
